


Full Monty

by irishfino



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crane's butt, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie gets an eyeful and Crane almost flails to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Monty

Nope.

Nope, nope, nope.

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.

That did not just happen.

“Sorry Crane,” Abbie said, backing away from the now closed bathroom door.

“I still require assistance!” Crane replied, panic edging into his voice. “I fear these trousers shall trap me for the rest of my days.”

Abbie covered her face with her hand and sighed. She knew she shouldn’t have suggested he buy that pair of skinny jeans, but they had fit him so well in the store and, damn, that ass. No. He’s married. Then again, she ogled celebs and models alike no matter their wedded state. It wasn’t as if they were suddenly going to divorce their wives and come pounding on her door screaming that she had ruined their marriage through staring at their butts. And abs. And pecs. And biceps. Mm. Yes. It wasn’t the end of the world to get a little peek at Ichabod’s well-toned ass. Stupid sexy, lanky bastard.

Abbie opened the door to the bathroom again. Ichabod had since turned to face the door and had managed to get the skinny jeans down to his knees.

“Nice,” Abbie murmured.

Ichabod flailed and shouted as he reached for a towel or a shirt or anything to cover his manhood. Abbie pulled the door shut before he had a heart attack.

“Too little, too late,” Abbie thought. “Well, not that little.”

“Sorry Crane,” she said to the door.

“No, no, no. You have my most sincere apologies! To be scandalized in such a manner by my state of dress. Shall I ring Miss Jenny to come pick you up? You must be –”

“Crane, seriously, I do not ‘get the vapors’ and I will not faint because I saw you naked.” Though she might dream about it or bring up that image later for completely productive reasons. Productively sexy.

“Are you sure? What about a cup of tea?”

Abbie sighed. The Bible really should have put in a cheat sheet for dealing with her fellow Witness.

“Sure, Crane. Tea sounds lovely.”

“Give me an hour to get these damnable trousers off.”

She snorted a laugh. No more skinny jeans for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for everything.


End file.
